In recent years, SiC substrates have been adopted as semiconductor substrates for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices. SiC has a band gap larger than that of Si (silicon), which has been used more commonly. Hence, a semiconductor device employing a SiC substrate advantageously has a large withstand voltage, low on-resistance, or have properties less likely to decrease in a high temperature environment.
In order to efficiently manufacture such semiconductor devices, the substrates need to be large in size to some extent. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,520 (Patent Document 1), a SiC substrate of 76 mm (3 inches) or greater can be manufactured.